Shock and Awe
by tessanoelle97
Summary: Sheldon has worked cases like this before...but this one's worse. *Trigger warning*
1. Introduction

Sheldon had worked with rape victims before, both male and female. However, this one was different.

19 year old Tess McCullough came to Sheldon about a year ago for grief counseling after her parents died.

They had taken a one month break from therapy to see how Tess would cope.

However, when Tess showed up one month later, something was terribly wrong.

(Just a short intro...will get into detail in the next chapter)


	2. Tell Me

(Sheldon's POV)

The last time I saw Tess she seemed like she was doing okay. Her nightmares were lessening and her anxiety seemed to be going down.

(Normal POV)

Sheldon had just finished with the notes on his last patient. Then he got up and walked out of his office and to the waiting room to go get Tess.

He expected to see a happy, smiling young woman there. What he saw was much different.

Tess was sitting in a chair, her arms crossed and her head down, so her face was not visible. Sheldon saw this and went up to her, and put a hand on her shoulder, and said,

"Tess are you alright?"

Tess jumped at the feeling of Sheldon's hand, and she looked up at him.

Her face was all bruised up and stained with tears.

"What's wrong?" Sheldon asked.

Tess just started to sob.

"Can I help you up?"

She nodded.

Sheldon gently grabbed her arm and guided her out of his chair, and down into his office. He helped her sit on the couch, and then he took his place across from her.

"What happened?"

"Please, please don't make me tell...he'll kill me."

She looked at him with her tear stained face.

"I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you...you can trust me."

"I was at a bar last night, with some friends. There was a guy, that kept asking me if I wanted a drink, and I kept saying no. He seemed upset. So I left the bar. Next thing I know, I'm shoved against a wall and..."

Tess broke down into tears, but Sheldon knew what he was going to say. His heart sank.

"Have you gone to a hospital?"

She shook her head.

"Come on."

He stood up.

She shook her head again.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll stay with you. C'mon."

Sheldon held his hand out, and she grabbed it.

They walked out, got into the elevator and left for the hospital.


	3. Come On

The ride to the hospital seemed like it was never going to end. Sheldon kept looking back and forth at Tess, who had her legs curled up to her chest and was staring out the window.

When Sheldon found a parking spot and stopped the car, he said,

"Tess, we are here."

She moved her legs and looked at him. He felt so bad, her face was all bruised up.

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry, everything will be okay."

With that, they both got out of the car. Sheldon put a protective arm around Tess. They walked in the door, Sheldon was looking around for Addison, but she was no where to be found. He saw Jake, so he and Tess walked up to him. He said,

"Jake, do you have any idea where Addison is?"

Jake replied,

"She's really busy today, can I help you?"

He said looking at Tess. Jake recognized her from the several times he had seen her in Sheldon's office and in the waiting room, but he didn't know her very well.

Sheldon said,

"Do you mind if we talk in an exam room? I think this is something that she doesn't want to talk about here."

"Sure, just let me finish this chart and I will be with you in just a minute. Just go to Exam 2, right down the hall."

With that, Sheldon led Tess down the hall and into the exam room. Tess sat on the exam table and Sheldon stood next to her, holding her hand. Just one minute later, Jake came in with a new clipboard.

Jake stood a couple feet away from Sheldon and Tess. He said to her, in a caring voice

"I see Dr. Wallace brought you in, would you like to say why?"

Jake had a feeling, just by the way she looked. She just started crying again, so Jake gestured to Sheldon, and they went out in the hallway.

Jake says,

"Is it what I think it is?""

"Yes, she was raped."

Both men's hearts dropped into their stomachs.


	4. Conversation

Both men's hearts dropped into their stomachs.

After a minute of silence, Jake said,

"When?"

"Last night" Sheldon said

"Has she gone to the police?"

"I don't think so, I think I was the first one she told."

Jake said,

"Do you think she'll consent to an exam?"

"If I can stay with her. Are you going to do it?"

"If she says it's okay."

Jake opened the door and they both walked back into the room. Tess was still crying. Sheldon stood next to her.

Jake stood about a foot away from Tess. He said,

"Dr. Wallace told me what happened last night. Now if it's okay, I would like to do an exam. Dr. Wallace said he would stay with you if that's what you want."

"Okay." She said in between sobs. Sheldon pulled her into his arms and she cried even more.

Jake said,

"Okay, let's do it. I'm going to go get her a gown."

Jake left.

Tess moved out of Sheldon's arms.

"Are you sure you can stay with me?"

"If that's what you want."

Then there was a knock at the door and Jake came back in.


	5. Tears

Jake knocked on the door and came back in with the white patterned hospital gown, along with the other things he would need for the exam.

Sheldon was holding Tess's hand. Jake said,

"I'm going to put up a partition in the corner. I'm going to need everything you're wearing. After that, I'm going to give you a gown to hold in front of yourself, and I'm going to go over you with a blacklight. After that, you can put the gown on and I'll take some pictures of the injuries, along with some samples. Then, I'm going to need you to lie face down on the table so I can look at your back. Don't worry, I'll keep you covered. The last part will be a pelvic exam. Okay?"

Tess nodded.

Sheldon asked,

"Would you like me to leave?"

She shook her head "no."

"I promise I won't look at anything you don't want me to see."

Tess walked behind the partition.

Jake stood there with a brown paper bag.

"Tell us what happened." Sheldon said.

Tess says (as she's handing her clothes to Jake),

"I was going to a bar for a friend's birthday. I'm under age, so the hardest thing I drank the entire night was a ginger ale. My friends' were all drinking, so I was the odd-ball out. That's when I saw him."

Jake knew she was done with her clothes. Jake handed her the gown and she stepped out.

"Tess, would you like me to turn around?" Sheldon asked.

Tess said, "I don't care."

He didn't turn around, but Sheldon kept his distance to ensure she was comfortable.

Jake turned off the light and began going over her with the light, occasionally moving the gown.

Tess began talking again,

"The first time he came up to me, he was very casual. He just asked me if he could buy me a drink. I pretended I didn't hear him, and he just walked away.

"I'm done with the light, you can put the gown on now."

Tess slipped her arms through the gown and Jake turned the light back on.

"Do you need me to tie that for you?" Jake asked.

Tess nodded.

Jake walked behind her and she immediately tensed up.

Jake said,

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Jake motioned for Sheldon to come over. Sheldon said,

"He's just going to tie your gown, focus on me, breathe."

"I'm going to lay my hands on your shoulders now," Jake said in a soft voice.

Tess again tensed up.

"Breathe" Sheldon said, and then started deep breathing.

"I'm going to tie the gown now."

Jake tied the four ties on the back of the gown in a minute's time.

"Can you go sit on the exam table?"

She nodded.

It only took about five minutes for Jake to take pictures. He then said,

"I just need to take some samples from under your finger nails and a vile of blood. This may hurt a little. Sheldon, can you stand next to her? Tess, you can continue talking if you'd like."

Jake took her left hand in his and began. Tess said,

"He came back about an hour later, again asking me if I wanted a drink. This was the first time I actually looked at him. He seemed like the guy who would never hear the word no."

Jake moved to her right hand.

"I said look, I don't drink. I'm not interested in being another one of your one night stands. He looked kind of angry, so I picked up my coat and left."

Jake was done with her hands, he said,

"You did good. Now I just need to take some blood, look at your back, do a pelvic, and we'll be done. Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

Tess said,

"Dr. Wallace, can you hold my hand while Dr. Reilly draws blood? I'm really scared of needles."

"Sure."

Sheldon walked over and held her right hand. Jake stood in front of Tess and tied a blue tie just above her elbow.

"Ready?"

She nodded. He stuck the needle in her arm. Tess squeezed Sheldon's hand.

"All done" Jake said. "Now let's look at your back, this won't take long."

Tess laid down on the exam table. Jake covered her lower half with a blanket and pulled her gown up. Tess's back was covered in bruises and cuts.

Sheldon pulled a chair right next to the table and sat, he held his hand out for support, Tess grabbed on.

As Jake was looking at her back, Tess talked,

"I was going to walk home because I only lived a few blocks away and it was a nice night. I felt okay for a while and then a heard footsteps behind me."

Tess gasped all of a sudden and squeezed Sheldon's hand.

"I'm sorry. It's all done."

Jake said as he put a bandage on her back and pulled her gown down.

"All we need to do is the pelvic exam and you can go."

Jake handed her a blue sheet and instructed her over to a chair with stirrups. Jake guided her feet into the supports. He took his seat in between her legs and Sheldon stood next to her.

"The footsteps kept getting closer and closer, so I started walking faster. All of a sudden I got shoved into a brick wall in an alley."

Tess began to cry, Sheldon squeezed her hand and said,

"It's okay, take your time, breathe."

"He whispered in my ear, "No one ever says no to me." Then he hiked up my coat and skirt, and he..he raped me. Right there."

Tess began sobbing uncontrollably.

Jake said,

"Okay, we're all done. I'm going to go get you some scrubs and then you can go."

Jake walked out, Sheldon helped Tess sit up. She sobbed into his arms, as he tried to figure out how he was going to help her.


	6. Help

Jake cam back in with a pair of scrubs and a gray sweatshirt. He handed them to Tess.

"Here put these on and then you can go. Sheldon can I talk to you in the hallway?"

Sheldon nodded. "Tess, I'll be right outside."

He and Jake walked out. Jake said,

"She's physically okay, except for one nasty bruise on her face, a cut on her lower back, and some nasty bruising in her pelvic area. Does she have anyone she can stay with, she really shouldn't be alone tonight."

Sheldon said,

"No, her parents died last year in a car wreck, and she's and only child."

"Could she stay with you for a couple nights?"

"I guess, just until I believe she is stable enough to be on her own. I feel so bad for her, she was working so hard to get over her parents' deaths. Now she's going to be going back to therapy three times a week."

Sheldon brought his hand to his head. Jake said,

"Yes, this is a horrible situation, but she is going to need a lot of support. I'll help in any way I can."

Tess came out,

"Can we go now?" Sheldon nodded. Jake said,

"Just remember to keep the cuts clean. Call me if you need help changing the bandage on your back."

Tess just stared at the ground. Sheldon said, "Let's go." He and Tess walked down the hall and out of the hospital.

Before they went to Sheldon's house, they went to Tess's so she could get some clothes. Then they went to Sheldon's apartment.

When they arrived,

"You can take the back room, I'll sleep out here. Yell if you need me."

Tess was silent, she just walked into the room and closed the door. Sheldon got some blankets and laid down on the couch. He was the only one who could help Tess, and he had no idea how.

Sheldon drifted off to sleep.

Two hours later he was awoken by a scream coming from the room. He bolted up and ran.

He opened the door, Tess was laying on the bed, tossing and turning. He walked slowly towards her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tess" he said as he was gently shaking her arm. She yelled,

"DON'T", as she gripped Sheldon's wrist. She laid back down and Sheldon held her hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

She rolled over. Sheldon sat there for a minute and then got up and left. He sat awake for a while watching TV, just to make sure she was okay. After 20 minutes, he heard nothing, so he rolled over and went back to sleep.


	7. Dehydration

(5 weeks post assault)

It's been five weeks since Tess had been assaulted, she was not doing well.

She had three appointments a week with Sheldon, but it seemed to be doing very little.

Today was Tess's first appointment of the week.

Tess sat across from Sheldon, fidgeting, and not to mention she looked a little sick.

Sheldon said,

"Tess, are you alright? You look a little sick.""

She gave a weak nod.

"How are you sleeping?"

"Barely"

"Are you still having panic attacks?"

"Yes"

"Maybe they would get less severe if you talked about what happened. You haven't talked since that night."

"I don't want to talk about it, talking won't changed what happened."

"Yes, your right. However, talking will help you accept what happened."

All of a sudden Tess put her hand on her stomach and lurched forward.

Sheldon said,

"Are you alright?"

"I think I'm going to be sick.."

She looked around. Sheldon said,

"There's a trash bin next to you."

Tess quickly got off the couch and threw up into the small bin. Sheldon got up and rubbed her back. About a minute and a half later, she sat up.

"Are you okay?"

Tess shakes her head.

"I'm gonna be sick again.."

Tess again leans over and throws up into the bin. Sheldon figured out something was wrong. He ran out of his office, and went to go find Jake. Luckily, Jake was at his desk filling out paperwork. He looked surprised to see Sheldon at his door.

"Sheldon, what's wrong?"

"It's Tess McCullough. I have her in my office and she just started throwing up. Your the only doctor here she knows."

Jake got out of his chair and the two quickly walked to Sheldon's office. When they entered they found Tess on the floor, barely conscious.

Jake said,

"Come on Tess, we've got to take you to the hospital."

She shook her head no.

"Fine, at least let us take you to one of our rooms in the back so you can lie down."

Tess nodded. Jake picked her up and carried her to the room normally used for births. Sheldon followed not far behind.

Sheldon opened the door, and Jake laid her on the bed. He checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is just a little slow. I think it's just dehydration. I'll hook her up to an IV, and she can rest here for a few hours. I'll also take some blood to see if there's any other issues."

Sheldon said,

"She doesn't have anyone. I'll cancel the rest of my patients and I'll stay with her."

Jake nodded as he placed Tess's IV. Then he drew some blood. He said,

"I'll have this put as top priority. Should be back in a few hours. Will let you know if there's anything."

Sheldon nodded. He pulled up a chair next to the bed. For the next few hours, he just stared at the heart monitor and the IV as it slowly dripped away.

It's been 4 ½ hours since Tess passed out. She had only woken up a couple of times.

After, 5 hours, Jake walked in. He said,

"I have her blood results. Can I see you in the hallway?"

Sheldon followed Jake out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?"

Jake looked at him with a worried expression,

"She's pregnant."


	8. Choice

"She's pregnant."

Sheldon felt like he got kicked in the stomach.

"How? I thought she took something the night she was attacked?"

Jake said,

"She either didn't take it or it didn't work. Either way, she's about 5 weeks pregnant."

Both paused before Jake spoke again,

"When do you want to tell her?"

"When she wakes up. I'm going to need you there."

Jake nodded.

Sheldon said,

"Let's go check on her."

They walked in and Tess was still asleep. Sheldon took his original spot and Jake stood right behind him.

Fifteen minutes later Tess woke up.

"Hey" Sheldon said.

"Dr. Reilly has some news for you."

Jake walked over to Tess's left side, he held her hand.

"I don't know how your going to react, but your pregnant."

Tess's face went pale.

"What?"

"Your pregnant, about 5 weeks. Listen, we can take care of this as soon as possible if you want, just tell me what you want to do and I'll help."

"Can you give me five minutes?"

Sheldon and Jake nodded and walked out the door.

Both men stood in the hallway, as they had no words. Five minutes later they opened the door, to find Tess staring at the wall.

Sheldon sat next to her and said,

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

Tess said,

"I know this may seem crazy, but I'm going to keep it. I'm not going to punish this innocent little child for something they had no control over."

Sheldon said,

"Okay. I'll support you either way."

Tess turned to Jake,

"Dr. Reilly will you be my OB/GYN?"

Jake said,

"Sure, I'll be there for whatever you need. I'll need to see you in three weeks for an exam and an ultrasound. I'll leave you alone with Dr. Wallace now."

He patted her shoulder and left.

Tess said,

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Since I have no one else, would you be in the room with me when the baby's born? I know you don't usually do this but.."

Sheldon said,

"I'll be wherever you need me to be."

Sheldon squeezed her hand, and Tess said,

"Thank you."


	9. First Visit

Today is Tess's first prenatal appointment was at 10 am today,and after that she had an appointment with Sheldon. Sheldon promised to be with her for a majority of the OB appointment.

Tess sat out in the waiting room, waiting for Jake and Sheldon to come and get her.

At 9:50, Sheldon and Jake walked out to get Tess.

"Hi" she said.

"Are you ready?" Jake said.

She nodded.

Jake and Sheldon led her back to the exam room. Sheldon sat across from Tess, Tess sat on the exam table, and Jake stood in front of Tess with a clipboard.

"Okay, the first part of the appointment is just questions, I'll explain the actual exam after. Okay?"

She nodded.

Jake asked,

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 19 a month ago."

"Any health problems?"

"Not that I know of."

"Family health issues?"

"Nothing that I know about."

"What was the first day of your last period?"

"January 2"

Jake said,

"Okay, that's it for questions for now. I'm going to need you to put a gown on now, then I'll explain to you the parts of the exam after."

Jake reached into a drawer and got a gown.

"Here, Dr. Wallace and I will be in the hallway, we'll be back in three minutes."

Three minutes later, Sheldon and Jake walked back in, Tess was sitting on the exam table.

Sheldon sat back down in his chair. Jake said,

"Okay, so here's how this goes. First, I'm going to take three viles of blood. These will be used to test for diseases such as syphillis, Hep B, and your immunity to German measles. Your rH factor and blood type will also be checked. Next, I'll need to do a pelvic exam and a pap smear. Then I'm going to find the baby's heartbeat and either do an external or internal ultrasound. Then after the exam we can talk more. Then you can go to your appointment with Dr. Wallace, okay?"

Tess said,

"Okay."

"Okay, now I'm going to take some blood, a vile from each arm. Sheldon, do you want to stand on her left side, I'm going to take some blood from her right arm first."

Sheldon got up and held Tess's hand.

"This may hurt a little." Jake said as he gently put the needle in Tess's arm. He repeated this on her right side.

"Alright, we're done with that. Now, I need to do the pelvic exam."

Sheldon said,

"Tess would you like me to leave?"

Tess said,

"I really don't want to be alone."

"Okay, I'll sit next to you."

Sheldon moved his chair over to Tess's left side. Jake walked over to a drawer and pulled out a blue sheet.

"I'm going to put your feet in the stirrups now, and then I'll put the sheet over. The exam shouldn't take long, maybe five minutes."

Sheldon looked away as Jake put Tess's feet in the stirrups and the sheet over her legs.

"Okay, I'm going to start now."

Tess nodded.

Sheldon held her hand and said,

"Breathe, it'll be over soon."

5 minutes later, Jake said,

"Okay, all done. Now we are going to find the baby's heartbeat and do an ultrasound."

Jake took Tess's feet out of the stirrups, covered her legs with the sheet, and pulled her gown up so her tiny bump could be seen. Sheldon continued to stand next to Tess.

Jake got the Doppler out of the drawer. He said,

"It may take a few seconds to get the beat, so don't freak out."

Jake put the Doppler on her stomach, and 20 seconds later, he found the heart beat.

They all smiled. Jake said,

"Baby's heartbeat sounds good. Now I'm going to try an external ultrasound, but since your early, we may have to do the internal."

Jake wheeled the ultrasound machine over and turned it on, an squirted some gel on Tess's belly.

"Sorry, it's a little cold."

Sheldon held Tess's hand as Jake put the transmitter on Tess's belly.

He said,

"I can't really see anything, but the baby is okay because we heard the heartbeat,is it okay if I try an internal ultrasound?"

Tess nodded. Jake pulled her gown down and put her feet back in the stirrups.

"This may hurt a little."

Jake said as he inserted the transmitter. It took a few seconds but therem on the screen, was the baby.

Tess had her eyes glued to the screen, in total shock.

Jake said,

"You are exactly 8 weeks pregnant. From this ultrasound, your due date is October 9. I'll print some pictures while you get dressed."

Sheldon and Jake walked out while Tess got dressed. They walked back in 4 minutes later, to find Tess crying. Sheldon said,

"Are you okay?"

"I know I said I was, but I just can't believe this is happening."

Jake said,

"I know, this is a difficult situation for you. Dr Wallace and I are here for you, for anything you need, even if it's just to talk."

Tess said (while wiping away tears),

"Thank you."

Jake said,

"Here's your pictures, and some information we need to know. We can talk more at your 12 week appointment, but call if you need anything. Right now, I think you need to go to your appointment with Dr Wallace. Like I said, call if you need anything."

Jake walked to his office and Sheldon and Tess headed to his.

(The therapy appointment will be in the next chapter!)


	10. Therapy

(Part 2 of Chapter 9)

Tess sat across from Sheldon. He said,

"Before we talk, I just want to do a breathing exercise to make sure you are relaxed, okay?"

"Alright."

Sheldon led her through the exercise that lasted about 10 minutes.

"So how are you doing?"

"Okay I guess,"

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but you need to talk about the assault, I can see that it is tearing you up inside. Do it for your baby's sake."

"Okay."

Tess takes a deep breath.

"I was at a bar for my friend's 21st birthday. I know, what is an 18 year old doing at a bar? Well, I was the designated driver. I drank ginger ale the entire night. About an hour into the party, that's when I saw him. He came up next to me, and asked me if I wanted a drink, and I said no, and he walked away. Less than a half an hour later, he came back and asked again; this time we actually made eye contact. He seemed angry that I said no. So I quickly grabbed my coat, and on my way out I told my friends they would need to find another ride. My apartment was about 10 minutes away walking distance, and it was nice out, so I decided to walk home. When I was 5 minutes from home, I heard footsteps behind me. I started to walk faster. Then I was dragged into an alley. When I tried to run away, he punched me in the face and pinned me to the wall. He ripped my coat off and cut the back of my sweater. He said, "No one says no to me", he hiked up my skirt and he, he raped me. I tried to run, but when I did, he punched me in the back. After a little while, he just threw me on the ground and left me."

Tess started crying, and Sheldon handed her a tissue.

"I know I should've fought back harder, but I just couldn't, it's like I froze, I know what you must think of me."

Sheldon said,

"Tess, you survived. You did what you could. I think you are strong for that. Now it's my job to help you through this."

"Thank you, so much for everything you've done."

"Your welcome, I know you're early, but have you thought about what you're going to do for labor and delivery?"

"A little, I know I'm going to have it in a hospital. I'm thinking of going completely natural for as long as I can. Are you still okay being there with me during labor and delivery?"

"I'll be wherever you need me to be. Listen our time's up for today. I'll see you in two days."

Tess shook Sheldon's hand and walked out. He thought to himself how he had helped her so much already, and how she's going to need his help even more over the next 8 months.


	11. It's A

Tess is now 20 weeks pregnant. Over the past 12 weeks, Tess had been making some improvements. She had begun sleeping through the night, and the flashbacks were less frequent. However, she still has a considerable amount of anxiety, which Sheldon was helping her manage.

Tess's pregnancy was going well so far. She is feeling well. She had an amnio at 16 weeks, and it came back negative. So far, the baby is healthy.

Tess sat in the waiting room waiting for Sheldon. This is her first appointment of the week with him, and after, they were going to see Jake for her 5 month checkup, and hopefully find out if it's a boy or a girl.

Tess was rubbing her stomach, talking to her baby when Sheldon came out and got her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yup."

Sheldon sat across from Tess,

"How are you feeling?"

"Physically, okay. I'm not as tired as I used to be, and the morning sickness isn't as bad. The baby is using my internal organs as a punching bag."

"It's good that you're feeling physically better. How are you doing emotionally?"

"Not great. The flashbacks and the anxiety are…OW.."

"What's wrong?"

"I..I don't know..it hurts…"

Sheldon got up and sat next to her,

"Do you want to go see Dr. Reilly?"

"Sure."

Sheldon helped Tess up, and walked her to Jake's office. Jake saw Sheldon and Tess, he asked,

"What's wrong?"

Sheldon said,

"We were talking and all of a sudden she got this pain in her stomach."

"Okay, let's go check her out."

Tess laid on the exam table, Sheldon holding her left hand, while Jake was manually examining her stomach. She was also hooked up to a contraction monitor. Jake said,

"It looks like you had a Braxton-Hick contraction, they are actually very common, you'll be fine."

Tess said,

"Thank you, sorry I bothered you before my appointment."

"Since you are here, I'm just going to check you out now okay?"

"Alright."

"First, I'm going to check the baby's heart beat, then do a scan to see if we can find out the sex, okay?"

Tess nodded.

Jake took the Doppler out and ran it over Tess's belly, he said,

"Baby sounds great, he/ she has a strong beat."

Jake put the Doppler away and brought over the ultrasound machine and turned in on.

"Sorry if this is a little cold." Jake said as he put gel on Tess's belly.

"Do you have any names picked out yet?"

"Yes, I'm going to decide once I find out."

"Are you sure you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can tell you that it's a…"

The room went quiet while Jake was looking at the screen."

"Girl."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Jake turned the monitor towards Tess so she could see it.

"Wow, that's my daughter."

Sheldon said,

"What's her name?"

"Her name is going to be Spencer Jayne McCullough."

"That's a nice name." They both said.

Jake said,

"You are very healthy, Spencer looks great. I'll see you in four weeks, call if you need anything." Jake said as he walked out.

Sheldon said,

"Wow, it's a girl. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, yes I am."


	12. Trip

Tess is now 24 weeks pregnant. She finally had a noticeable "baby bump."

Tess and Sheldon are going shopping for baby items after her 6 month check-up.

Tess was singing to her baby when Jake came out to get her.

"What are you singing to her?"

"Just a song that my mother sang to me when I was little. Is Dr. Wallace here?"

"Yes, he's back in the waiting room. Come on."

When Tess walked in, Sheldon said,

"Hey, how are you feeling today?"

"Good, but Spencer's using my organs as punching bags."

"Sorry to hear you're uncomfortable, maybe some shopping will make you feel better."

Jake said,

"Okay, let's check you out."

Jake checked Spencer's heart beat, he said,

"Wow, Spencer has a really strong heart; she must get that from you. Do you want an ultrasound today?"

"Sure. Dr. Wallace do you want to stay?"

"If you want me to."

Jake applied the gel to Tess's belly, and a moment later, there was an image on the screen.

"Spencer looks great. She's right on target for growth."

Tess pulled her sweater down, Jake said,

"Everything looks great. I'll see you for another appointment at 28 weeks."

Sheldon said,

"Are you ready to go shopping?"

"Very, I have a list of everything I need to get."

They walked out, and began the drive to the local Babies R Us.

When they walked in, Sheldon said,

"Okay, what are we looking for?"

"I don't need a crib, my friend is giving me one that her daughter used, I had it cleaned and it's already set up in the second bedroom at my apartment. I've also had the room painted already, and yes it's pink. So, I need a changing table, a swing, some diapers/wipes, clothes, blankets, and a mobile for the crib."

"What do you want to find first?"

"Let's get the clothes and blankets, that seems the most simple."

Tess and Sheldon picked out several pink outfits for Spencer, and some white onesies as well. Sheldon picked out a package of pink receiving blankets also.

Sheldon said,

"What next?"

"Let's get the diapers, wipes, and the changing table."

They got about 6 packages of newborn diapers and just as many wipes. They also found a changing table, but they needed a separate cart for that.

Sheldon said,

"Okay all we need to find is a mobile."

Tess said,

"What about this one?"

She said as she held up a mobile with pink bunnies hanging from it.

"I like it. Okay, is that everything?"

"Yes, let's go."

After Tess paid for everything, Tess and Sheldon went back to her apartment to sit everything up. Tess sat in the corner as Sheldon put together the changing table.

"Is it okay over here?"

"Yes, it's fine. Would you mind putting the diapers and wipes under the table. I'm going to put Spencer's clothes in the dresser."

"Sure. Do you want me to put up the mobile after?"

When he didn't get a response, Sheldon saw Tess squatting in front of the dresser, one hand on the small of her back, and one hand on the dresser.

Sheldon knelt beside her,

"Are you okay?"

"I think so, it's just a Braxton-Hick contraction."

"Can I do anything?"

"It hurts.."

"Is it okay if I rub your back?"

"Yes."

Tess sat down, and Sheldon sat behind her. He gently rubbed her back, first in big circles, then in smaller ones.

Three minutes later, Tess said,

"Okay, I feel better now, thank you. Sorry, but I need to get some rest."

"Alright, feel better, call if you need anything, I'll see you in a couple days."

Sheldon walked out and Tess went to bed, hoping to get comfortable.


	13. Management

Tess is now 28 weeks pregnant. Over the last few weeks, she had made a vast improvement. The flashbacks were nearly gone, and she was managing her anxiety in natural ways.

Today Tess was meeting with Sheldon, and after Sheldon had a surprise for her.

Sheldon took his usual spot, and Tess sat across from him with pillows behind her back.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay, I feel offal some days though. My anxiety is increasing as my due date approaches."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of labor, I don't think I can handle it."

"It's common for first time moms to be scared. Besides, you're not going to be alone, I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"Thank you, so much, for everything."

"No problem. It's my job to be there for people. Anyways, I have a surprise for you?"

"What is it?"

"I made an appointment for you with our alternative medicine specialist, Dr. Wilder. In the words of a colleague, "Laboring moms love Pete."

"Then he must be great, when's the appointment?"

"Now, actually."

"Okay, where is his office."

"Right down here."

Sheldon escorted Tess down the hallway. When she walked in Pete was sitting at his desk.

Sheldon said,

"Pete, this is Tess. I set up the appointment for her."

Pete got up and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Sheldon could you wait outside while I examine Tess, I promise you can come back in soon."

"Tess is that okay with you?"

"Yes it's fine."

Sheldon walked out and sat in the chair in the hallway.

(Appointment with Pete in the next chapter.)


	14. Just Breathe

Tess was sitting on Pete's table while Pete was setting up a new chart.

Pete said,

"How far along are you?"

"28 weeks."

" Okay. I spoke with Dr. Wallace, and he told me some of your concerns. He told me about your anxiety and about your fears about labor, so I'd like to try a few things, is that alright?"

She nodded.

"First I just want to try some breathing exercises, similar to the ones Dr. Wallace has done with you. Then I want to try some back massaging, which could help during labor, okay?

"Alright."

"So, for this first exercise, I want you to close your eyes and take a deep breath. I want you to think of something that relaxes you. Now if at anytime, you feel overly anxious, you can hold my hands, okay?"

She nodded.

Pete went and stood in front of her.

"Close your eyes."

Tess did.

"Deep breath, in and out. Now think of something."

At first, she was okay. About a minute into the exercise, she grabbed Pete's hands.

"Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes,

"I can't breathe."

"Try to relax, control your breathing."

She shook her head.

Pete let her hands go, and went and got Sheldon. He said,

"I need you, she's having a panic attack."

Sheldon got up and practically ran to Pete's office.

Tess was on the table, clutching her chest.

Sheldon stood in front of Tess,

"Breathe; come on, just like we practiced. In, out."

Five minutes later, she was okay.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Pete said,

"It's okay. Now if you feel up to it, I want to try some back massaging. Is that alright?"

"That's okay."

Pete said,

"Sheldon, can you sit in a chair next to the table?"

Sheldon sat.

"Tess, can you lay on your side, your back facing the door?"

"Yes." She laid down.

Pete said,

"Good. What I'm going to do now is just some simple back massaging. It's going to focus on the lower back, which is where a majority of pain from contractions happen. Alright?"

"Okay."

Pete started massaging Tess's back. First in circles, large and small. Then he started putting pressure on her lower back trying to loosen up the muscles.

"Does this feel okay?"

"Great."

Pete did this for about 10 minutes.

"Okay we're done." With that he helped Tess sit up.

"Does that feel okay?"

"Yes, my back feels better."

"Alright. Now if you want, we can do this twice a week, right up until labor. I could even try this while you're in labor if you want."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"So, this time next week?"

"Sure, but if you excuse me, I've got to go."

Tess got off the table, shook Pete's hand, said goodbye to Sheldon and walked out.

Pete said,

"Wow."

"Yes, some days she is fine. Others, well she's like that."

"I hope I can help her."

"You and me both."


	15. Feeling

Tess was now 32 weeks pregnant. She was doing very well, the flashbacks were gone for now, and Sheldon and Pete were helping her manage her anxiety about labor and delivery.

After her appointment with Sheldon, Tess had an appointment with Cooper, and then an appointment with Pete.

Tess sat across from Sheldon, and the session began as usual.

"How are you doing?"

"Emotionally, better. I'm not focusing on the rape as much as I used to."

"That's good. You remember what we talked about, this can come in cycles."

"Yes, I remember."

"How are you feeling physically?"

"Not good. My back hurts, my feet hurt, and Spencer enjoys using my kidneys as her own personal trampoline."

"Sorry."

Tess's hand flew to her stomach.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. She's just kicking a lot. Do you want to feel it?"

"Sure."

Sheldon got up and sat next to Tess, she put his hand on the middle of her belly. Ten seconds later, Sheldon felt it.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"I know."

Tess looked at the clock,

"Sorry I have to cut today a little short. I have a prenatal consult with Dr. Freedman."

"That's okay. Do you have an appointment with Dr. Wilder?"

"Yes, right after Dr. Freedman."

"I don't have any patients then, do you want me to go with you?"

"That'd be great."

"Okay, I'll see you in about an hour."

Tess walked out, and went to Cooper's office.


	16. Appointments

"Dr. Freedman?"

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Tess McCullough, I booked a prenatal consult with you."

"I'm sorry, come in and have a seat."

Tess sat in the chair in front of Cooper's desk.

"Okay, so how far along are you?"

"32 weeks."

"Do you know what you are having?"

"A girl."

"That's great, do you have a name for her yet?"

"Spencer Jayne."

For the next half hour, Tess asked Cooper question after question about his job and the way he practices. She finally decided that he was going to be Spencer's pediatrician.

After the appointment with Cooper, Tess went to Pete's office, where Sheldon already was.

"Tess, you ready?"

"Yes."

"Can you lay on your side?"

"Yes."

Tess laid on her side, and Pete massaged her back for 15 minutes.

After she sat up, Pete asked,

"Does it feel any better?"

"Yes, it definitely feels a lot looser."

"That should help you during labor."

"Thank you so much for everything, both of you. But I'm exhausted, I'm going home."

She walked out.

Pete said,

"How do you think she's doing?"

"She's doing better, but I don't know what's going to happen when she goes into labor."

"She'll be fine, she has plenty of support."

Little did they know, it would be coming sooner than later.


	17. Shock

Tess is now 35 weeks and 1 day pregnant. Tess and Sheldon have done a lot of preparation for the baby. They went shopping again, bought a swing and some more clothes. Sheldon was also helping her ease her anxiety as her due date approached.

Today Tess had an appointment with Sheldon, and then one with Jake.

Tess was walking back and forth in the lobby while waiting for Sheldon. At her last OB appointment, Jake said Spencer was pressed against her spine, so she had been extra uncomfortable over the past few days.

When Sheldon came out to get her, Tess had one hand on her back and one on a wall.

"Tess, are you alright?"

"Yes, she's just pressed against my spine, and it hurts a lot."

Sheldon said,

"Why don't we go sit down in my office, see if you can get comfortable?"

"Okay."

They walked back to Sheldon's office. Tess got settled on the couch with two pillows behind her back.

"Does that feel any better?"

"A little bit, thank you."

"So other than the back pain, how are you doing?"

"Okay, I'm just really anxious; her due date is just over a month away."

"Like I've said, it's perfectly normal for this to happen, especially women in your situation."

Tess tried shifting her position, she said,

"Is it okay if I get up and walk around for a little while?"

"Sure, do whatever you need to feel comfortable."

Tess got up off the couch and started walking around.

"Have you been doing the things we discussed? Like the breathing exercises?"

"Yes...uh oh. It's too early…this can't be happening."

Sheldon stood up,

"What's wrong?"

"My water just broke. Go get Dr. Reilly."


	18. Reassurance

"My water just broke. Go get Dr. Reilly."

"Okay, okay. Just sit down, I'll be back in a minute."

Tess sat down in Sheldon's chair, and Sheldon ran out of his office to get Jake.

Luckily, Jake had just finished with a patient and was in his office. Jake could tell by the look on Sheldon's face that something was wrong. He said,

"Sheldon, what's wrong?"

"Tess's water just broke."

Jake immediately got up out of his chair, and both men ran back to Sheldon's office.

Tess was in the chair, trying to practice her breathing.

Jake knelt in front of her,

"Listen, your going to be okay. 35 weeks is a little early, but you both will be fine. Now, we need to get you to the hospital. Sheldon are you going with us now?"

"Yes, Tess was my last patient. So let's go."

Jake helped Tess out of the chair and they left for the hospital.


	19. Too Much

Tess got into a gown while Sheldon and Jake waited outside. 5 minutes later, they walked in and Tess was settled in bed.

Jake said,

"I'm just going to check how far dilated you are, and then we can talk."

Sheldon stood next to Tess while Jake checked her.

"Okay, you're only at 2 centimeters. So it's going to be a while. Since you're only 35 weeks, I'm going to have you admitted. I'll be back in a couple hours to check you again. When I checked you, Spencer was head down, which means you may have what's called back labor, and it tends to be more painful. Call if you need anything."

Jake walked out.

Sheldon said,

"Are you ready?"

"I think so, but ready or not, she's coming."

"Yes, she is."

Tess had her first contraction, she squeezed Sheldon's hand.

She said,

"It's over."

"You did great."

"It's only going to get worse."

"Don't worry, I'll be here."

2 hours later, Jake came back. Tess had endured a few painful contractions, and Sheldon was there through all of them.

"Okay, let's see where you're at."

"I better be at least 5 or I might lose my mind."

Sheldon said,

"Seriously, my hand hurts."

Jake laughed, then he checked Tess.

"You're at 3 and a smidge."

"What?", Sheldon and Tess said in unison.

"I know you're disappointed, but you're doing great. Spencer is just taking her sweet time."

Tess said,

"Can you call Dr. Wilder? I'm going to need some extra help since this is taking longer than I thought."

"Sure, I'll call him and I'll be back."

Jake stepped out to call Pete.

"Dr. Wallace?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"I know you are, but just relax, think about Spencer, and all the pain will be worth it."

Just as he finished, Tess had another contraction.

"Breathe."

20 seconds later, the contraction was over.

Jake knocked and came back in. He said,

"Dr. Wilder will be here in about an hour."

"Thank you."

Jake walked out.

"Dr. Wallace, would you mind getting me some ginger ale? It's going to be a long night."

"Sure."

Sheldon walked out, and just as he did, Tess had another contraction. She got out of the bed and knelt on the ground with her hands on the edge of the bed. The pain got to be extreme, so she pushed the call button for Jake.

Not 20 seconds later, Jake came in.

"What's wrong?"

"It hurts."

"Okay, let me help you."

He put his hands on her lower back.

"Better?"

"Yes."

Sheldon came back in and set the ginger ale on the table next to the bed. He asked Jake,

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she just asked me to help her, the pain got to be too much. Can you call Pete to see if he can be here any sooner?"

"Yes."

Sheldon stepped out.

Jake said,

"Are you okay?"

"For now."


	20. Prolonged

Before Pete came, Jake checked Tess again. She was only at 4 centimeters.

Pete walked into Tess's room, Tess was having a contraction and Sheldon was rubbing her back and talking to her.

Pete said,

"How's she doing?"

"She was at 4 centimeters when she was last checked, and that was a half an hour ago. Jake said she's doing fine, it's just going very slowly."

The contraction was over and Tess looked up.

"Hello Dr. Wilder."

"How are you doing?"

"It's back labor, so in short, not great."

"Let's see if I can help."

Sheldon moved away and Pete took his place behind Tess.

Pete did the same things he had done throughout her pregnancy. He rubbed her back in small and large circles; and also put pressure on certain parts of her back. He did this for 15 minutes.

After he was done,

"Any better?"

"A little."

"Good, if you want I can stay with you and Dr. Wallace."

"That would be fine, I want to do this as naturally as possible."

"Okay."

The next few hours progressed slowly, at the beginning of the first hour, Tess was only 6 centimeters. Tess had been having frequent, painful contractions, but had been making slow progress. Sheldon and Pete had taken turns holding her hand and rubbing her back.

Jake came in to check Tess again two hours after the previous exam. He said,

"You're at 8 centimeters. It'll only be a couple more hours."

He left.

Tess said to Sheldon,

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

"You heard what Dr. Reilly said, only a couple more hours, then you'll have your baby in your arms."

An hour later, Tess had the worst contraction she had endured. She gripped Sheldon's hand. She said,

"Go get Dr. Reilly, oh my god it hurts."

Pete ran out of the room, and luckily Jake was at the desk. He said,

"We need you in here."

Jake followed Pete into the room.

"Okay let's see what's going on."

Jake checked Tess.

"Good news, you're at 10 centimeters, it's time."

Jake put a clean sheet over Tess's legs and put on new gloves. Pete and Sheldon stood on both sides of Tess.

Jake took his seat.

"Ready?"

She nodded.


	21. Strength

"Ready?"

She nodded.

"Okay, Sheldon, I'm going to need you to count when she pushes, alright?"

Sheldon nodded.

"Okay, Tess, 1, 2, 3, and go."

Tess pushed, while gripping Sheldon and Pete's hands. Sheldon said,

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, you're doing great, 9, 10"

"Okay, I'm going to need you to push again."

Tess nodded.

Tess pushed again. She screamed,

"Something's not right!"

Sheldon said,

"Jake what's wrong?"

"I can't feel Spencer's head."

Tess said,

"What do you mean you can't? She was head down 3 hours ago!"

Jake said,

"Sometimes they rotate, in your case, Spencer turned sideways. So she's transverse."

Pete said,

"Is there anything you can do?"

Jake said,

"I could try turning her, and if that doesn't work, then will have to do a c-section. Tess if I do this, it's going to hurt a lot."

Tess said,

"Just do it."

Jake said,

"Okay, Pete I'm going to need to hold her other leg. Sheldon, get behind her, and hold both her hands."

After the changes were made, Jake said,

"Alright, I'm going to try turning the baby now. You can't move, but you can scream. On 3, 1, 2, 3."

Jake reached in, and Tess screamed. Sheldon squeezed both her hands and said,

"Breathe, it'll be over soon."

Jake said,

"Okay, she's head down now. I'm going to need you to really push."

Tess pushed with all her might.

She said,

"I can't do this."

She started crying.

Sheldon said,

"Yes, you can do this. You're so strong, you've been through hell but you've made it. Now you just need to be strong for Spencer."

Pete said,

"He's right. You can do this, just think about the little girl you're going to have soon."

Jake said,

"They're both right. You need to be strong for Spencer, you can't give up now."

She nodded.

Jake said,

"Okay, now give me a big push."

Tess pushed as hard as she could.

Jake said,

"Alright, one more push and this should all be over."

Sheldon said,

"Okay, this is it. Now 1, 2, 3 and PUSH"

Tess pushed will all of the strength she had left. One minute later, cries were heard.

Jake placed Spencer on Tess's chest.

Tess cried,

"Hello, baby girl."

Everyone was smiling, they all said,

"Congratulations, you did great. She is just a little small, so we need to take her, but don't worry I'll have her back soon.

Sheldon was rubbing her arms,

"Good job." He said.

"Thank you, so much for everything."

"You're welcome."


	22. Contribution

It had been 3 hours since Spencer had been born. Sheldon and Pete hadn't left Tess's room. Tess was asleep because of the exhaustion she sustained from the delivery.

Jake knocked on the door, and he brought Spencer in. He said,

"She passed all her tests, so she can stay with Tess now. How long has she been asleep?"

Sheldon said,

"About an hour."

Like she felt something, Tess woke up.

"Hey."

Jake said,

"Spencer passed all her tests, so I figured you would want to see her."

"Thank you. If you excuse me, I would like to talk to Dr. Wallace."

"Sure, Pete do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure."

Pete and Jake walked out of the room.

Sheldon said,

"What's up?"

"First, I just want to say thank you. You've helped me through so much the past 8 ½ months. I wouldn't have been able to make it without you. I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Spencer is never going to know who her biological father is, and quite frankly I don't want her to know. Yes, she will eventually have to know how she got her, but she will never know who did it. Anyways, I was wondering if you could be Spencer's "dad". It would just be so she could have a father figure in her life that she could look up to. I'm also going to need some help raising her. I don't want you to feel pressured."

Sheldon said,

"I would be honored to be Spencer's father."

"Thank you."

Sheldon said,

"I just have one question."

"What is it?"

"If I'm going to be Spencer's dad, can she have my last name?"

"Spencer Jayne Wallace. I like that."

"Great."

They both smiled.

Tess said,

"Would you like to hold your daughter?"

"I would love to."

Sheldon picked up Spencer.

"Welcome to the world Spencer, I'm your daddy."

Tess smiled at her daughter and Sheldon, knowing that everything would be okay.

**(Will be writing a follow up to this story about Spencer and Sheldon soon…reviews and suggestions welcome!)**


End file.
